


Pierrot

by Raiyakun



Series: Pierrot & Kokoronashi [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embedded Video, Fan Animatic, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Music, M/M, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/pseuds/Raiyakun
Summary: (Fanvid/fan animatic)「And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away」Once upon a time, there was a lonely little pierrot...





	Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested that I can upload my animatics here. This is some months old (made in June last year), but it's a very special one for me, for many reasons. I hope you like it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Thank you very much! (ㆁωㆁ*)

[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUnThpuPu6I)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> ♦️ Original: KEI  
> ♦️ Acoustic arrange: Shounen-T  
> ♦️ English cover: Ashe


End file.
